


By the Way, Can You Survive the Hunger Games?

by SaiphTheSwordmaster



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: Gavin's Girlfriend is a Badass, Gen, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiphTheSwordmaster/pseuds/SaiphTheSwordmaster
Summary: This is a simulation from Brantsteele.net's Hunger Games Simulator. I put Danplan/ActuallyOddPlan Characters in it, and the result was incredible! Yes, this is essentially a joke fic, but I might write some oneshots based on the happenings of this simulation. If you want to request anything, feel free. Enjoy!
Kudos: 8





	1. District Line Up

District 1 District 2 District 3

Alive Daniel  
Alive Elias  
Alive Jay  
Alive Yanna  
Alive Hosuh  
Alive Ivu  
Alive

District 4 District 5 District 6

Alive Annabelle  
Alive JoCat  
Alive Pau  
Alive Shai  
Alive Jamie  
Alive Mona  
Alive

District 7 District 8 District 9

Alive Stephen  
Alive Gavin  
Alive DJ  
Alive James  
Alive Laddi  
Alive Dingo Doodles  
Alive

District 10 District 11 District 12

Alive TurtleAmigo  
Alive Puffin Forest  
Alive Blank  
Alive Sexy Emily  
Alive PJ  
Alive Gavin's GF


	2. Bloodbath

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

**Hosuh** grabs a backpack and retreats.

  
  


**Laddi** finds a backpack full of camping equipment.

  
  


**Yanna** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**Jay** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

  
  


**PJ** takes a handful of throwing knives.

  
  


**Stephen** takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

  
  


**Sexy Emily** runs into the cornucopia and hides.

  
  


**Blank** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**Shai** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**TurtleAmigo** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**DJ** takes a handful of throwing knives.

  
  


**Pau** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**Jamie** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**Annabelle** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**Daniel** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

  
  


**Mona** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**Dingo Doodles** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**Gavin's GF** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**Ivu** runs away from the Cornucopia.

  
  


**James** grabs a backpack and retreats.

  
  


**JoCat** stays at the cornucopia for resources.

  
  


**Gavin** snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

  
  
**Puffin Forest** stabs  **Elias** in the back with a trident. (Rip, Elias. You will be missed)


	3. Day One

Day One

**Blank** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**James** stalks  **Gavin's GF** .

  
  


**DJ** discovers a cave.

  
  


**Daniel** questions his sanity.

  
  


**JoCat** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**Stephen** and  **Jamie** work together for the day.

  
  


**Gavin** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**TurtleAmigo** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

  
  


**Sexy Emily** thinks about home.

  
  


**PJ** travels to higher ground.

  
  


**Dingo Doodles** searches for a water source.

  
  


**Puffin Forest** travels to higher ground.

  
  


**Mona** searches for a water source.

  
  


**Pau** and  **Annabelle** work together for the day.

  
  


**Hosuh** diverts  **Shai** 's attention and runs away.

  
  


**Ivu** constructs a shack.

  
  


**Yanna** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**Laddi** stalks  **Jay** .

Fallen Tributes One

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

  
  


**Elias**  
  
---  
  
**District 1**  
  
---


	4. Night One

Night One

  
  


**Jay** ,  **Gavin's GF** ,  **Puffin Forest** , and  **James** track down and kill  **Laddi** .

  
  


**DJ** tries to treat his infection.

  
  


**JoCat** and  **Gavin** talk about the tributes still alive.

  
  


**Sexy Emily** thinks about winning.

  
  


**Shai** defeats  **Blank** in a fight, but spares her life.

  
  


**Yanna** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

**Stephen** looks at the night sky.

  
  


**TurtleAmigo** questions his sanity.

  
  


**Ivu** is awoken by nightmares.

  
  


**Daniel** and  **Annabelle** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

  
  


**Pau** ,  **Jamie** ,  **Mona** ,  **PJ** , and  **Hosuh** sleep in shifts.

  
  
**Dingo Doodles** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.


	5. Day Two

Day Two

**DJ** accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

  
  


**Jay** defeats  **Stephen** in a fight, but spares his life.

  
  


**Gavin** explores the arena.

  
  


**Ivu** ,  **Pau** ,  **TurtleAmigo** ,  **JoCat** , and  **Shai** hunt for other tributes.

  
  


**PJ** ,  **Yanna** ,  **Annabelle** , and  **Gavin's GF** hunt for other tributes.

  
  


**James** falls into a pit and dies.

  
  


**Hosuh** 's trap kills  **Mona** .

  
  


**Dingo Doodles** makes a wooden spear.

  
  


**Sexy Emily** thinks about home.

  
  


**Blank** and  **Daniel** hunt for other tributes.

  
  


**Jamie** picks flowers.

  
  


**Puffin Forest** discovers a cave.

Fallen Tributes Two

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

  
  


**Laddi**  
  
---  
  
**District 9**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**DJ**  
  
---  
  
**District 8**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**James**  
  
---  
  
**District 8**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**Mona**  
  
---  
  
**District 6**  
  
---


	6. Night Two

Night Two

  
  


**Jamie** starts a fire.

  
  


**Dingo Doodles** cooks her food before putting her fire out.

  
  


**Jay** climbs a tree to rest.

  
  


**Daniel** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**Gavin's GF** starts a fire.

  
  


**PJ** stays awake all night.

  
  


**Pau** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**Stephen** passes out from exhaustion.

  
  


**Hosuh** dies from an infection.

  
  


**Ivu** starts a fire.

  
  


**JoCat** 's trap kills  **Shai** .

  
  


**Annabelle** passes out from exhaustion.

  
  


**Blank** tends to her wounds.

  
  


**Puffin Forest** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**Sexy Emily** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**Yanna** thinks about winning.

  
  


**Gavin** thinks about home.

  
  


**TurtleAmigo** stays awake all night.

  
  
  
**Daniel** scares  **JoCat** off.


	7. Day Three

Day Three

  
  


**Ivu** discovers a river.

  
  


**Jamie** ,  **Puffin Forest** ,  **TurtleAmigo** , and  **Gavin** hunt for other tributes.

  
  


**PJ** spears  **Pau** in the abdomen.

  
  


**Blank** and  **Sexy Emily** split up to search for resources.

**Stephen** diverts  **Yanna** 's attention and runs away.

**Dingo Doodles** chases  **Gavin's GF** .

  
  


**Annabelle** picks flowers.

  
  


**Jay** discovers a cave.

Fallen Tributes Three

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

  
  


**Hosuh**  
  
---  
  
**District 3**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**Shai**  
  
---  
  
**District 5**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**Pau**  
  
---  
  
**District 5**  
  
---


	8. Night Three

Night Three

  
  


**PJ** ,  **Jamie** , and  **Ivu** get into a fight.  **PJ** triumphantly kills them both.

  
  


**Gavin's GF** tends to her wounds.

**TurtleAmigo** thinks about winning.

  
  


**Sexy Emily** ,  **Puffin Forest** ,  **Gavin** , and  **Dingo Doodles** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

  
  


**Daniel** ,  **Yanna** ,  **JoCat** , and  **Blank** sleep in shifts.

  
  


**Stephen** cries himself to sleep. (Aww, Baby, don't cry,)

  
  


**Annabelle** screams for help.

**Jay** thinks about winning.


	9. Day Four

Day Four  
  
  


**Annabelle** sets an explosive off, killing  **Gavin** . (Gavin's GF will remember that)

  
  


**Dingo Doodles** discovers a cave.

  
  


**Stephen** severely injures  **Sexy Emily** and leaves her to die. (Damn! Not so sexy now, huh?)

  
  


**Daniel** tends to  **TurtleAmigo** 's wounds.

**PJ** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**Gavin's GF** injures herself.

  
  


**Jay** collects fruit from a tree.

  
  


**JoCat** and  **Puffin Forest** hunt for other tributes.

  
  


**Blank** and  **Yanna** work together for the day.

Fallen Tributes Four

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Jamie**  
  
---  
  
**District 6**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**Ivu**  
  
---  
  
**District 3**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**Gavin**  
  
---  
  
**District 7**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**Sexy Emily**  
  
---  
  
**District 11**  
  
---


	10. Night Four

Night Four

**Dingo Doodles** ,  **Stephen** , and  **Gavin's GF** cheerfully sing songs together. (Um, guys. Gavin's dead. Are you not upset!?)

  
  


**JoCat** thinks about winning.

  
  


**Puffin Forest** convinces  **Yanna** to snuggle with him. (Well, it's cold in the arena. Tributes need to huddle up to preserve body heat.)

  
  


**TurtleAmigo** stays awake all night.

  
  


**Jay** dies trying to escape the arena. (Jay, you idiot.)

**Blank** 's trap kills  **PJ** . 

  
  


**Annabelle** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**Daniel** climbs a tree to rest.


	11. Day Five

Day Five

**TurtleAmigo** and  **Annabelle** hunt for other tributes.

  
  


**Gavin's GF** severely injures  **Blank** and leaves her to die. (God damn.)

**Dingo Doodles** thinks about home.

  
  


**JoCat** and  **Daniel** split up to search for resources.

  
  


**Puffin Forest** ,  **Stephen** , and  **Yanna** hunt for other tributes.

Fallen Tributes Five

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

  
  


**Jay**  
  
---  
  
**District 2**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**PJ**  
  
---  
  
**District 12**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**Blank**  
  
---  
  
**District 11**  
  
---


	12. Night Five

Night Five

  
  


**Dingo Doodles** starts a fire.

  
  


**Daniel** sets up camp for the night.

  
  


**TurtleAmigo** convinces  **Yanna** to snuggle with him. (Why does everyone want to snuggle with Yanna?)

**Puffin Forest** ,  **Stephen** , and  **JoCat** get into a fight.  **Puffin Forest** triumphantly kills them both. (NOOOOOO! Puffin, you will pay for this! At least Jo and Stephen went down fighting. Also, Jophen anyone? No? Just me?)

  
  


**Gavin's GF** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

  
  


**Annabelle** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.


	13. The Feast

The Feast

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

  
  


**Annabelle** decides not to go to The Feast.

  
  


**Yanna** decides not to go to The Feast.

**TurtleAmigo** severely injures  **Daniel** , but puts him out of his misery. (Welp, there goes Daniel. Oh noooo. How tragic.)

  
  


**Gavin's GF** decides not to go to The Feast.

  
  
**Puffin Forest** destroys  **Dingo Doodles** 's memoirs out of spite. (Dang, what did she ever do to you?)


	14. Day Six

**Annabelle** fishes.

**  
  
TurtleAmigo overhears Dingo Doodles and Yanna talking in the distance.**

**Puffin Forest** goes hunting.

**Gavin's GF** discovers a river.

Fallen Tributes Six

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

  
  


**Stephen**  
  
---  
  
**District 7**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**JoCat**  
  
---  
  
**District 4**  
  
---  
  
**Daniel**  
  
---  
  
**District 1**  
  
---


	15. Night Six

**Yanna** catches  **Puffin Forest** off guard and kills him. (YES! Revenge! Stephen and Jo have been avenged!)

  
  
**Annabelle** ,  **Gavin's GF** ,  **TurtleAmigo** , and  **Dingo Doodles** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.


	16. Day Seven

** Day Seven **

**Yanna** falls into a frozen lake and drowns. (God Damn it Yanna)

  
  


**Annabelle** travels to higher ground.

  
  


**Gavin's GF** overhears  **Dingo Doodles** and  **TurtleAmigo** talking in the distance.

Fallen Tributes Seven

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

  
  


**Puffin Forest**  
  
---  
  
**District 10**  
  
---  
  
  
  


**Yanna**  
  
---  
  
**District 2**  
  
---


	17. Night Seven

Night Seven

**Dingo Doodles** ,  **Annabelle** , and  **TurtleAmigo** sleep in shifts.

  
  
**Gavin's GF** screams for help.


	18. Day and Night Eight

**Day Eight**

**Gavin's GF** shoots a poisonous blow dart into  **Dingo Doodles** 's neck, slowly killing her.

  
  


**Annabelle** explores the arena.

  
  


**TurtleAmigo** discovers a river.

Fallen Tributes Eight

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

  
  


**Dingo Doodles**  
  
---  
  
**District 9**  
  
---  
  
Night Eight

  
  


**Gavin's GF** cries herself to sleep. (Aw, thinking about Gavin, huh?)

  
  


**TurtleAmigo** quietly hums.

  
  


**Annabelle** tries to sing herself to sleep.


	19. Day and Night Nine

Day Nine

**TurtleAmigo** attacks  **Gavin's GF** , but  **Annabelle** protects her, killing  **TurtleAmigo** . 

Fallen Tributes Nine

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

  
  


**TurtleAmigo**  
  
---  
  
**District 10**  
  
---  
  
Night Nine

  
  


**Gavin's GF** kills  **Annabelle** with a sickle. 

Damn! Revenge kill for the win! (Ann killed Gavin.) What a badass! You're a lucky guy, Gavin. Not in this universe though, cause the winner is... 

Gavin's GF!


	20. And the Winner is... Gavin's Badass GF!

The Winner!

The winner is  **Gavin's GF** from District 12!

**Bonus:**

I glare at Annabelle as the sickle sinks into her chest, "That was for Gavin," I hiss.

Her eyes are filled with hurt, betrayal, guilt, and... Something else. My eyes widen as I realize what the emotion is, triumph.

I look down to see a dagger planted hilt deep in my abdomen. 

She grins, "An eye- for- an eye- My friend," She manages through her pain. She collapses to the ground, dead.

I soon follow her, my knees buckling as I collapse onto my stomach. I should feel the pain of the dagger sinking deeper into my flesh, but there is none. 

The scent of the earth fills my nose, and I have to wonder... After all of the trickery, lies, backstabbing, losing my friends, losing everything, is this it?

Is this where my story ends?

Am I going to die next to the corpse of the person I may have called a friend in another life? Another life where she didn't kill the light of mine?

I feel tears begin to stream down my face as I think of Gavin, and Stephen, and everything I've lost leading up to this moment.

Maybe dying right here wouldn't be so bad.

I'd get to see Gavin again.

I think back to what my mentor said to me, _"What they tell you about the life of a Victor, it's bullshit. We're not victors. Half of us don't live past the age of thirty. We're broken. Haunted by everything we did and everything we saw. There is no winning in the Hunger Games. The only winners are the kids carted away in body bags, you understand? I know it's my job to keep you little shits alive, but you have to want it. You have to be strong enough to fight for it and push through even when everything in you wants to lay down and die. I'm only going to ask you this once, so think about it carefully..."_

_"Do you want to live?"_

The question bounces around my brain and ignites a last flame in my chest.

No.

No, I can't die here.

Annabelle is not my enemy. 

Turtle is not to blame.

Puffin is not the monster.

The Capitol is.

These kids, 23 other _children,_ died so that I could live.

So that I could change this horrible world.

Gavin, I'm sorry.

I don't think I'll be able to see you again for a long time.

But make this known, I will stop the Hunger Games.

I will end the injustice of the Capitol.

I will make a better world.

I will not die here!  
  


**I will survive!**

With herculean effort, I force my body to cooperate with me. 

I slowly used my hands to push myself to my feet. It's only then that I can see the frightening amount of blood on the ground, but there's no time to think about that now.

With all the strength I have left in my bones, I scream, "I WANT TO LIVE!"

That's when I see them, the paramedics are dropping down from the helicopter, running towards me.

Despite my hatred of the place, I feel relief pool in my chest when I know that I'm safe.

I'm alive.

And with that reassuring thought, I allow my knees to buckle and fall into the waiting arms of the medics. I will have to entrust my fate to them now.

This is not the end.

Gavin, I swear on my life that I will avenge you!


End file.
